Star Fox: Lylat Heroes
by Cody Starwind-GC
Summary: A year passed since the aparoids defeat, The Lylat System is at peace again until a surprise attack of a revived Venomian Empire with a new enemy, The Star Fox team is sent to stop them, but will they alone be able to stop this tyranny?


**Author's Note:** Okay this is my very First story to be posted her on this site, so I am hoping I did my best, Please read and review if there is anything wrong with this story please tell me about it, I would like to Fix it.

**Disclamer:** I do not own anything from the Star Fox series, the only thing I own is most of the OCs presented here and any creations the OCs make.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Surprise Attack<p>

Near one of the three mysterious nebulae shaped in form of a reddish orange-yellow Z, Sector Z, A Cornerian Patrol of five fighters was scouting the Nebula in case of any hostiles that approach the sector, in the Graveyard of the Lylat Wars in nine years in the past, its wreckage of Pirate ships and Cornerian ships were still there and with time's essence on them.

"It's all clear in this Sector." A pilot of a Cornerian fighter had Transmission to a large carrier that was situated near the outskirts of the Nebula, within the canopy was a red vulpine his hair was short and a soft color of brown some of it seemed to keep close to his fur color, his eyes were a sky blue color, he was wearing the traditional Cornerian flight suit with black boots.

"Roger that Cody, return back to the carrier with your team." He heard from his communications on his fighter. The vulpine sighed as he heard the call back.

"These days just keep getting boring and more boring don't they?" he said to no one specific.

"You just about summed up the whole patrol thing, Starwind." His screen on the control panel opens and views a male hawk on the screen, his eyes were golden and his feathers on his head was white but with a few brown spots; Cody looks at the screen a little with an expression of dull and non-excitement.

"Yeah maybe I shouldn't have joined the army if I knew this is what they did all day." Cody said to the hawk. "And did I leave this communication line opened to you guys?"

"Yes, yes you have." Another screen comes up beside the hawk; it showed a white fox on the screen her facial expression showed a little disappointment as her Emerald eyes looked at him, her hair was short and she had a ponytail under her Maroon hair. "Really Cody you need to wise up or one day the enemy will end up finding out our plans."

"Kina, I know that. it's just that I should do that, but why should I if there is 'no one here'." He gazed out the canopy of his fighter letting his eyes wonder in the deep space and the stars then at the 'Z' formed nebula.

"Cody is Right." Then another screen appeared showing a Husky on it, he had dark black hair with his bangs parting away at the center, his grey colored eyes and facial expression seemed somewhat relaxed and loyal. "We haven't gotten any enemy contacts or any suspicious activity in our area so in turn our communications can stay open any time, Kina."

"Maybe so…" another screen comes on and all the four screens moved into box shape at the corners, this screen showed a Panther his red eyes were piercing and he was seemingly more relaxed than the canine. "But we can't be too open though it's very dangerous to do so. We may not be getting any contacts or suspicious activity but that doesn't mean we can have someone overhearing our conversations." Cody looks at the screens still with his bored expression.

"Yeah I know… precautions, precautions, but I can't handle this though, as pretty much what Han said; I summed up the whole patrol duty thing." he wave his hand in the air with his elbow on his knee, and like if they knew what they were thinking they all sighed in unison.

"Well we best be getting back to the Commanding ship, I don't want to be in trouble for disobeying orders." The Husky said with an unease tone, Cody nods.

"Roger that Harry we will return to base… but to be sure everyone is here, all ships Report!" He said; Han was the first to respond.

"Han Hunters here, nothing out of the ordinary in my sector." Then Kina responds.

"Kina Novastar, Nothing suspicious in my part." Then Harry was next.

"Harris Husk reporting, there was nothing in sight not even an enemy." Finally it was the Panther.

"Andres Sarks, I report nothing not even a suspicious ship entering our sector." He said with a slight monotone, the ships get in formation behind Cody's ship in a "V" shape.

"Alright team lets head back to base." Their fighter's flew near the outside of the sector when Cody thought he had caught a glimpse of something glowing in a piece of scrapped metal but immediately dismissed it as a part of his imagination as his squadron went to a large ship, a Cornerian Assault Carrier guarded by two Cornerian Assault Cruisers beside it, the group soon reached the Carrier and enters inside of one of the Carrier's Hangers, the hanger doors closes and the pilots landed their fighters, Cody's canopy opens and he stretches and climbs out of his fighter and onto the metal like floor.

"Well that Patrol went great." He said with a hint of sarcasm, then walks over to Hans's fighter, which the Hawk jumps out of his fighter when his canopy opened.

"Well at least we had a lot of time to talk about why the heck you are not supposed to leave communications on." He said with a smirk, Cody sighs then the rest of the group but Andres walks up to them, Kina yawns.

"Well this had been very long." She said as she stretches her arms and legs.

"I don't get it, why does General Pepper seem to have us in this sector while we could be in the other places like Zoness, Katina, Aquas, Fortuna, Macbeth, or Fichina?" Said Harris looking at the other pilots and crew of the ship, Cody looks at Harris shaking his head.

"Its because Fichina is too cold so he highly doubts that someone will attack it, Fortuna is a possibility but the we already cleaned the rest of the Venomian forces under Andrew Oikonny's control and colonized it, Aquas is because there is no possible threats that can come from it at this moment, Zoness we are already still cleaning it up from the wastes, Macbeth is a possibility but General Pepper has it under control for sometime now, and Katina is where the Famous Bulldog and Husky Squadrons led by Bill Grey are." He explain moving a hand in the air, Harris tilted his head.

"And what of Venom? That is where the Venomian forces come from." he said a little knowing what the answer might be, Kina looks at the Hanger doors.

"Venom is closely being watched by us since General Pepper probably fears a new force may come up and try to attack us again." She said nodding, Harris sighed already figured that Kina was going to say that, Cody looks around for Andres but he doesn't seemed to see him anywhere.

"Where's Andres?" he said to his teammates, wondering where the Panther disappeared to, they all shrugged.

"He's probably off doing his weird things again in his quarters talking to himself." Hans said waving a feathered finger around, Cody looks at the doors and started walking to it to a long hallway with lights on the corners his teammates followed passing by a few other crew members of the ship.

"He's been doing it since we came to Sector Z its really getting weird." He said a little worryingly, Harris puts his hands on the back of his head.

"Who knows, I personally don't want to get involved with his kicks or any of that sort." The husky said.

"I'm with Harry on this one." Hans said looking towards Cody. "Its best not to get involved with something he does, it might break us down into insanity if we do, I mean I know the guy is your friend and all but still we'll need to give him some space."

"That doesn't mean that he might be sick with something though."

"Starwind, you should know that the guy is weird okay? Its fine if he is but again its-" Cody looks down for a moment Hans stopped in mid-sentence as he did Kina looks at the ceiling, pondering.

"Hans is right about the "talking to himself" thing but don't you think that when he does it seems like he is talking about our progress and stuff like that? Like talking to another person?" she questioned, Harry looks at Kina with a raised brow.

"True I did here him say some info about our patrol, but then again he must be trying to memorize everything in his head." He said, trying to think of other possibilities, Hans nods in agreement, but Cody shook his head, trying to dismiss the though of Andres as a Traitor.

"No it couldn't be that and he is no traitor either." He said with disapproval, and started to walk fast heading towards his quarters.

"Hey we weren't thinking that I mean really!" Hans said quickly. "Why would he betray the Cornerian army? He doesn't have any motive to do that!" He goes up to his quarters and opening the door which automatically slides to the right.

"Cody… we didn't mean it, it wasn't like we were trying to assume he was-" Kina said and tried to put her hand on Cody's shoulder but he brushed it off and walks into his room and closes the door abruptly on them.

"I guess that means we made him mad, I mean Andres is our friend and he's Cody's friend the longest, before us when he entered the Cornerian Flight Academy." Harry said looking over at Hans who just shook his head and starts walking off.

"Hey, who knows what Andres does behind our back, if he's a traitor, he's a traitor." The Hawk said putting his feathered hands in his pockets.

"… Cody… I feel really bad about assuming that Andres betrayed his trust, I mean he doesn't seem to be the wrong type of guy does he?" Kina looks at Harry who only nods a little.

"Yeah when we were talking with him back at the academy he's been lively since then and always seemed so excited with Cody around, now since we got here in Sector Z, he's been more and more serious lately…" The husky replied and starts walking with Kina away from Cody's door.

Cody was in his room thinking about a lot of things on his mind, he thought about in the past when he and Andres were in the Flight academy after the Lylat Wars. "Andres, what happened to you when you disappeared during the graduations? What happened to the cheery person that was my friend?" He thought to himself and continued to reminisce about the past, then he thought about what he saw or caught a glimpse of out near the edge of Sector Z. "what was that thing too? It seemed like a ship but it didn't look like it though…" he continued to think of the possibilities to what that thing could have been. "I'll think about when I get some rest, best to do that more than anything since I ate before the Patrol…" he said aloud and soon closes his eyes little tired of the days events which were recently nothing and the earlier talk had taken all but some of his mood away, he let his mind wonder through the darkness as he slept and dreamed.

* * *

><p>6 hours later someone knocked on his door and Cody jolted up from his bed and quickly got up from it, and up grabs his blaster from his holster and gets close to the door, when he was at the front of the door he pointed his gun at it and then presses the panel and the door opens and he tackles the person on the outside and points his blaster at the head of the person.<p>

"Gees luweez! I'm on your side!" Cody looked at the person and soon realized it was Hans the Hawk on the ground with his back to the wall. "Dang next time when they put you in a test with an assassin like this you would get an A+." Cody blushes with embarrassment and scratch his head.

"Whoops?" he said as he lends a hand to Hans who politely took it and stands up. "Um besides the whole "Thinking you were an Enemy" Part why did you come to meet me?"

Hans looked at him a little seriously.

"Well I wanted to say I'm sorry for doubting your Best friend okay? Maybe I was just getting a little worried because of the things that happen here in Sector Z." he sighed looking over to the people walking by them. "The Sector is mostly dangerous here and its small but can be deadly."

"True, but that didn't mean you had to assume that Andres was a Traitor because he talks about plans and other stuff Okay? He's probably reviewing what all happened." The fox said; Hans smiled a little when he had finished.

"Well that's good to hear from you…" He nods; Cody smiles as well.

"And I'm Glad we could resolve this, Hey why not get something to eat at the-" He was interrupted by the ship suddenly shook which caused him and Hans to stumble on the floor.

"That was not a good sign…" Hans said looking around, the Alarm had sounded and the Captain's voice sounded on the intercom.

"We are under attack! This is not a drill! All pilots report immediately to your ships at once! I repeat, we are under attack! This is not a Drill!" the crewmen were scrambling down the hallways as the alarm continues to sound, Kina and Harry runs up to Hans and Cody.

"Guys! We need to get in our ships and Fast!" She said as she looked at the two with a scared look, Harry looked at the two seriously his calm demeanor vanished.

"Let's hustle up I do not want to end up dying here!" he said, Cody nods.

"Alright let's go!" The four of them started to run down the hallway and to the main hanger, as they reached the hanger they quickly went into their own ships, as every other pilots scrambled for their own fighter, Cody looks around in the chaos to see that Andres wasn't around there but his fighter was there, Cody's canopy closes as he begins to start up his fighter and Kina's face came his communication screen.

"Where's Andres? Shouldn't he be here with us too?" She said looking at the pilots who have entered their fighters.

"His Fighter is still here but I don't know where he could be at." He shrugs, while his ship started up, then Hans's face came on the screen.

"Forget about him lets hurry up and take these guys down!" he yelled to them, Soon the Hanger doors opened and the fighters flew out of the hangers and scrambled off into space and into a battle field with two Zeram-class Cruisers and a whole lot of Invader fighters but looked a lot different than the Invader III like they were newer models.

"Huh? What kind of Fighter's are those?" Cody said trying to determine what type of Fighters they were.

"They look like normal Invader fighters… but they look different than any of the others Invaders in the previous Lylat Wars…" Kina said flying on Cody's left side.

"So? I bet its Andrew Oikonny starting a rebellion again and trying to rule over the Lylat system!" Hans flew onto Cody's right side.

"Well let's hope these guys are no different than to us!" Harry flew right behind them, Cody nods as Harry flew behind them.

"Right! Star Squadron move out take whatever enemies you can target!" He said, all the All of them confirmed saying "Roger!" and then separated to take down the fighters, but the battle didn't go well for the Cornerian army as the Venomian forces had the upper hand against them it appears as though the Zeram Cruisers had advance shield and were able to take laser fire from the Fighters and the Invader's were much faster and powerful than the predecessors of the invaders, about half of the Cornerian Fighters were destroyed and a quarter of the Venomian fighters were destroyed, as observed by Cody.

"Dang it! we're getting hammered out here!" He said as he quickly dispatched an enemy fighter and flying to the fray of battle.

"This is weird! The Invader's from the Lylat Wars isn't this fast!" Kina said avoiding enemy fire.

"Well then they weren't over exaggerating the fact they improved a lot then, I can't seem to shoot one down!" Harry said trying to stay behind a nimble fighter.

"Well these must be some skilled prey then we have to be careful about them!" Han said avoiding a few ships on his tail.

"But… don't you think this is a bit odd though?" Cody moved his fighter slightly to get a good look at the commanding Zeram Cruisers firing on the Cornerian Cruisers doing devastating damage to them while the Enemy cruisers received no harm. "They aren't packing lightly than before and plus our Cruisers did nothing to those guys." He said with concern in his voice.

"He's right! The Zerams did have shielding but not this superior! It's like they are hitting nothing!" Harry flies beside Cody. "Their Fighters are more different looking as well even though there's a slight resemblance to the Invaders…"

"Wait, are you saying these guys are Venomians, and at the same time not!" Han yelled out still in the battle with the Cornerian fighters and the Venomian fighters. "How can they not be? It's not like that they have…"

"Wait Han, Harry is probably just about right Venomian forces don't have the tech to make these things they were made by another force, in other words…"

"It maybe means that the Venomian forces have allies…" Cody said with a slight fear in his voice. "And this maybe one of Corneria's worst nightmare, rather than the other is being Andross ruling the entire Lylat System."

"Well now even the commander is in battle, and he's not showing us any luck what so ever, what should we do? Cody?" Kina said worryingly.

"This battle doesn't look like there will be any light to shed upon us." Harry said watching the battle.

"Well then it's us or them!" Han said. Cody looks down for a moment to think about what to do, he looked at all the outcomes and all the losses that each would make then it struck him. "Han Hunters, Harris Husk, Kina Novastar, will you guys join me into battle no matter what I say?" He said unsure if they want to do.

"What do you mean by that Cody? Of course I will join you into our first battle!" Harry said smirking at the thought.

"Cody I am with you all the way." Kina said nodding with approval.

"Heh… Starwind, you don't need to ask me or any of us for that matter, we did say that we agreed on you being our leader in case we become a squadron right?" Han said chuckling.

"Thanks guys, now…" Cody looks forward into battle with raised spirits. "Let's go and take down some Venomian hostiles!" Cody boosts ahead in battle with Harry following behind as Kina and Han were already in the heat of battle, but then they all received a transmission, from the commander of the fleet.

"Enemy command ship has just warped in our system! It appears that whoever our assailants are they have shown themselves!" A black and red ship appeared from a green colored portal, it looked almost similar to Team Star Fox's Great Fox all though its body was much narrower and only has two wings on the side of the rear close to the engine and two wings on the middle of the ship both sets of wings were slanted to the back of the ship as well, lastly there was a writing on the side of its hull, when Cody glanced at the writings on it, he looked shocked as he noticed a swords crossed over a Fox figure both which were red.

"No way… it can't be…" He said, the uttered the words of the ship's writing on it. "Blood Fox!"

* * *

><p>Inside a command deck of the Violent Star the ship of great power that can change the tide of battle, any battle of any side on skirmishes, a familiar Snow monkey was looking at the battle field of fighters flying around and the Zeram cruisers closing in.<p>

"Ha ha ha ha! It has been a long time since my defeat in Fortuna but now, The new Emperor, Andrew Oikonny has returned to conquer the Lylat System!" he laughs maniacally and triumphant. "No one can stand in my way now that my forces have been modified with more technology, I will conquer the Lylat system very soon!"

"You mean 'we'…" a voice said behind him, it sounded deep, very deep; it had a certain amount of malice in it as well. Andrew shivered hearing the voice he turned to look at an anthropomorphic white Leopard who stared at him with his Crimson colored eyes there was a scar across one eye which seemed that the eye was blind the other had a narrow pupil, he wore a black robe covering his whole body undetermined if he had anything underneath it, his gaze pierced at Andrew which caused the monkey to shudder.

"Y-yes I-I mean we and our forces and-" he was interrupted by the leopard who chuckles with grim amusement.

"It's okay if you are emperor and have the forces I gathered, I prefer not to be mentioned at some peaks." He said still chuckling; Andrew quickly looked back to the window in front of them to avoid the feline's stare.

"W-well Thank you… but onto other matters…" Andrew watched the battle raging one of the Cornerian Cruisers being destroyed. "Ha ha ha! This new technology you gave us is remarkable! Not even Star Fox can handle these new fighters you produced!"

"Of course, they aren't prepared to face Andrew with new allies at his side, Soon all of Lylat will be forced under the Iron rule of the Great Andrew Oikonny, the Nephew of the previous Great Emperor, Andross." He laughs maniacally.

"So what? I don't care if you are going to be emperor or not, I just want to get paid full…" Said another voice behind them, the leopard looks behind himself at an anthropomorphic fox, his fur is a dark pale brownish color and his eyes were dark brown, he wore a black flight suit with a black flight jacket on, his boots were grayish silver, he has a Scouter/communicator in his ear that had a red tint when it was turned on he has a blaster holster on his right side of his hip and he was spinning his blaster waiting for an answer.

"Ah, yes and you too Leader of the Blood Fox team will get paid handsomely when this all goes well." The leopard smiled evilly, The Fox stops spinning his blaster and points it at the Leopard then smirks.

"Good… now excuse us, me and my team want to go out there and take some annoying pests out, it seems that they have four 'aces in the hole' That I really want to test there skill." He said and begins to walk away; Andrew watched the battle before hand and was shocked.

"What! About half… no almost all of my forces are almost destroyed!" he stomps his feet on the floor. "Darn it! How can this happen! We have more forces than they do!" The Leopard looks at the battle scene of what was going on.

"Apparently I know what he meant by Four 'Aces' in the hole." He stares at a group of four Cornerian fighters attacking in formation and separating from the formation attack more Venomian fighters.

"Star Fox!" Andrew looked at the Leopard with worry, the Leopard shook his head.

"No perhaps not, It couldn't be them."

"I hope you are right." Andrew watches the fight more, then a Panther walks up behind them he had familiar red eyes but he wore a Black suit similar to the one that the fox has been wearing.

"Master Andrew Oikonny, Master Cerlis Topaz, We will be taking off soon." The panther said nodding and staring at them with a blank stare, Oikonny nods.

"Yes, Yes, Go on and show us the skills your team Blood Fox has." He said chuckling, the panther nods and starts walking away but the Leopard puts a hand on his shoulder, and he looks at him his face still showed a blank expression.

"Yes Master Topaz?" he said in a monotone, the Leopard grins and chuckles.

"Make sure that you show your friends what you can truly do… Andres Sarks." The panther, Andres nods and runs off to two other pilots, a grey cat and a collie, the fox starts running to the hanger of the Violent Star with the rest of his team following, when they reached the hanger their Fighters were raised to them, The design were familiar to the designs of a Arwing but with difference, The four G-Diffusers on the board engines were colored red the and the Arwings themselves were colored a darker grey than normal and with the Blood Fox Insignia on all of them each on the right side of their hull, they had twin laser cannons in between the G diffusers which was a similarity of the Arwing although they remove the Single-beam laser cannon that was located under the nose, to contain missiles inside.

"Alright boys and girls lets have a party!" The fox said as they all jumped into their own made Arwings with the fox flipping into his, their canopy closes and their plasma engines started charging as they were about to fly out, soon a raven's face came into view on there communication screen.

"Good luck with those things, these modifications to the old designs are flawless by yours truly." He laughs, the fox smirked.

"Well then we'll just see if these things can outrun a fighter and overpower it too!" he said as he chuckles.

"Launching all ships!" the raven roared, and then the fighters soon boosts out of the hangers and opening their wings.

"Blood Fox, call!" the fox yelled out on his communication screen, the grey cat's face comes on his screen.

"Conner Felis, ready to attack my targets." He said with a nod, the collie's face was seen the screen next.

"Mary Collins, ready to approach our enemies." She said with a nod as well, and then finally, Andres's face was on screen.

"Andres Sarks ready to engage in enemy conflict, Vulin Curts" He said in his usual Monotone. The fox, Vulin, smirks.

"Good, now let's have some fun!" They boosted towards the battlefield engaging the Cornerian army fighters.

* * *

><p>"Enemy fighters approaching! They look like Arwings!" said a pilot of a Cornerian fighter, Cody and his team return in formation hearing the news, they looked at the direction of the giant black ship and four dark grey fighters resembling Arwings coming towards the battle.<p>

"What the heck! Those are Arwings!" Harry said in surprise. "How did Andrew Oikonny get the design specs! Better yet who are those guys!"

"I don't know who they are but when I looked on the giant ship's side I saw the name Blood Fox on it!" Cody said.

"Well this Blood Fox group might be a problem to us if they are Aces, we need to retreat!" Kina said still alarmed by the fact they had Arwings, Han shook his head.

"I… Reluctantly agree with Novastar, Venomian's power is too strong for us right now, and they took down 90% of our patrol." He said looking at the losing fight of the Cornerian patrol. "Besides I don't think we are ready to handle four aces with only the four of us."

"Yeah where is Andres?" Harry said looking towards his other two teammates and leader. "If he isn't here, did he bail?" Cody looks at where their carrier was.

"I- I don't know, he might have left somewhere but not the battle." He shook his head. "But we can't afford to lose anyone else now we have to stop those Arwings."

"Cody, think of what the enemy are!" Kina yelled aloud. "The enemy has new tech we don't even know about and they also have Arwings that we didn't know the Venomian forces had!"

"Kina is right but maybe the Venomian forces don't own those Arwings, Maybe they belong to this Blood Fox group, Venom would never try to get Arwings since they would get shot down if they dare try to steal schematics." Harry said looking towards the fighters. "And maybe our fearsome foursome group, are great thieves in that part." Cody shook his head.

"Well whatever, we got to stop them from getting close to the battle or we will suffer many more heavy losses." He said as he looked at the fighters getting close to the battle quickly and boosted straight to the enemy Arwings. "Star Squadron! Let's prevent these guys however way we can!"

Han, Harry and Kina nodded and followed behind Cody as they head straight towards the Arwings.

"Vulin, Enemy fighters are heading straight towards us they are alone!" The canine said over the communications screen to the vulpine with a grunt, Vulin smirked.

"Just what I wanted them to do; I'll get the leader you guys take the other three, I'm going to have fun with this one." He said, the four Arwings separated and Vulin heads straight for Cody, Cody looks at the other fighters scattering.

"Great! Guys take out the other three I will go after the leader, maybe if we can kill their leader they'll be disoriented." He said as he charged in at Vulin while Kina, Harry, and Han, Separated to attack the other Arwings, Vulin chuckled a little.

"Heh now let's see what you truly got!" he said as he started firing his Lasers at Cody but Cody barrel rolled out of the range of fire and soon starts firing on Vulin; The Dogfight between Ace pilots of Cornerian and Venomian forces had commenced.

* * *

><p>"Huh? They already found their targets?" The raven looked surprised, Cerlis chuckles.<p>

"I guess these fools had challenged them into a dogfight that they will indeed lose." Oikonny looked confident. "Ha! They will probably be shot down in a minute!" He laughs, and the Raven looks at Cerlis and Oikonny.

"Apparently those guys aren't just normal Cornerian pilots, Apparently they made a name for themselves in the army, calling themselves Star Squadron, these guys piloting skill is like second compared to the famous renown Star Fox team." He said looking at the dogfight unveil itself, Oikonny looks over to Cerlis.

"Are the invasions of the other planets going as planned Cerlis?" he said in a slight commanding tone.

"Yes the invasions are going to proceed after we can ensure our victory at Sector Z and take control of it." He chuckles looking at the battle of the Venomian cruisers and the Cornerian cruisers one of the Cornerian cruisers is taking heavy damage while the other took the same amount of damage but is slightly less than the other. "They better retreat now, it's their only option… and that carrier took some decent damage as well." Oikonny laughs.

"Ha ha ha! Like they can escape! It's impossible because we can defeat them here!" he laughs, the raven took a quick glance at the ships, the Carrier and one of the Cornerian cruisers were turning away from the battle.

"Ah it looks like they have read your mind Cerlis, two of them are already retreating, the heavily damaged one seems to be going straight into the battle and some of their fighters are going back to that carrier." He said with a smirk.

"Then the battle is ours..." Cerlis chuckles, Oikonny laughs as well.

"Yes! Run in fear of the mighty Andrew Oikonny!"

* * *

><p>"All Aircraft Retreat!" said a Greyhound over the communications on all the fighters and ships.<p>

"What!" Cody was still in a heated dogfight against the Ace pilots of the Blood Fox team, his fighter is badly damaged from the raging fight; he looks at the screen on the communications seeing the greyhound's face.

"All aircraft retreat! Report to General Pepper that the Venomian forces are back! Retreat to Corneria!" he said, Cody shook his head with disapproval.

"We can't retreat now we still have to fight…" he said over the private communications with his squadron.

"Cody we can't stay for long either way!" Harry said as he regrouped his ship with Cody's with just as much damage as his. "That Blood Fox or whatever they called, are pretty good, one of them even knows what moves to make and I highly doubt that we will sustain anymore damage than what we have now."

"Husk is right; if the battle ensues any further we will be taken out fast!" Han's fighter regrouped in formation with Cody's fighter with more damage than the other two. "Besides I think my wings are clipped from that dogfight."

"Cody lets follow the Commander's orders and retreat, we can't handle this situation at uneven odds!" Kina's fighter regrouped in formation along with the rest, her fighter was more damaged than Cody's but less damaged than Harry's.

"But what about the Commander! We can't just leave them behind like this; they're going to die out there!" Cody yelled over them his body itching to shift the direction to battle the Blood Fox arwings.

"Cody, this isn't the time to be stubborn; we must survive this and report back to Corneria!" Harry yelled at him. "The commander told us to retreat so we are going to retreat! It's our only option, Cody!" Cody looks at Harry looking down.

"B- But…" He was interrupted by Han, who glared at Cody from his screen.

"Starwind, I really want to help the commander too, since he was like a father to you, but we can't take anymore damage and we lost this fight already." He said reassuringly. "We have to let his faith not be in vain, we need to report back to Corneria." He looks back at the Carrier, Cody looks over to his team members' fighters and nods slowly with a slight frown.

"Okay we will retreat, I just… hope the commander will be okay…" he said, he turns his fighter around along with his friends and they fly straight to the carrier and the Cornerian Cruiser while the other fighters continue to battle except a few that returned to the carrier and Cornerian Cruiser still attacking the Zerams, Cody takes a last look at the battle behind them as they returned to the carrier, Cody was receiving a transmission from their commander and he opened up the channel to him, the greyhound's face appeared on the screen.

"Cody I'm sorry…" he said as he looks at him his face seem sadden. "But we have no other choice, you have to go and tell General Pepper of my death in battle…" Cody was trying to look calm as possible but there was still a small look of despair on his face.

"You're really going through with it aren't you?" He said; he looked at him directly in the face holding back tears, the greyhound nods.

"There is no other way, Cody Starwind." He sighs. "I'm not saying return to Corneria as an order, I'm saying this as a friend of your father and your guardian." the greyhound smiled to him.

"But-!" Cody started but the greyhound stops him.

"General Pepper will take care of you for now, Tasken Oliver, out." The greyhound cut off the transmissions to Cody's Fighter, Cody slammed his fist onto the control panel.

"Darn it… Tasken don't go…" Cody closed his eyes still trying to hold back his need to shed tears, Harry comes onto his screen.

"Cody, are you alright?" he asked; Cody looks at him and said.

"Yes, everything is fine, let's go back to the carrier." They all returned to the hanger of the Carrier, but there were still fighters outside into the battle along with the Cornerian Cruiser, Cody looks down.

"Commander…" he said.

* * *

><p>Commander Tasken Oliver was still in the battle in his Cornerian Cruiser he watched the other cruiser and carrier retreating and looked at one of the operators of his ship which was a female lion clad in the usual Cornerian uniform.<p>

"Are all the preparations for the evacuation of the ship ready?" he said hoping things were ready to go.

"Yes sir everyone is retreating." She said not looking at him still focusing on the monitor in front of her; Tasken nods and then puts a shoulder on the feline's shoulder.

"You should hurry and get the chance to escape while you can." He said sighing with relief; she quickly turns her head to him in surprise.

"B-but sir, who will control the ship!" He chuckles a little as he expected her reaction to be that way.

"I'm going to control the ship you have to escape on to the carrier…" he said looking at the ensuing battle, she was taken by surprise.

"Commander Tasken… you aren't going to…"

"Get out of the here now and that's an order! No more questions, got it!"

The feline looks down and sighed then looks back at the Canine.

"Yes sir." She gets up from her seat and reluctantly runs away out of the command deck as Tasken sits down in the chair, staring at the Venomian cruisers as the charged at the ship he smirks and chuckles a little.

"Ironically if I had a cigarette I would be smoking it right now but that wouldn't be a good for me." The ship rumbles and shook about; a screen comes on the command deck showing a Male Labrador on it clad in the same wear as the lion.

"Sir we have all the evacuees onboard from your cruiser." He looks at him with a slight sullen expression. "Are you sure about this Commander? We can stay and fight by you or we can quickly retrieve you from the ship-"

"No Second Lieutenant Yasu, I am fine." He said sternly waiting for his second lieutenant to object his orders; unfortunately his expectations were right as the second lieutenant looks at Tasken worryingly.

"But sir…" the other canine said about to object to his orders until his commanding officer glares at the Labrador which made him jump slightly and look down. "Yes sir." The screen turns off as Tasken sighs with relief and takes control of his cruiser.

"I will go down to you Venomian scum but not without a fight, I will drive this ship down into your throat!" he roared as he starts the engines, the cruiser sped up to a ramming speed, heading straight to one of the Zeram cruisers, his ship was taking a lot of damage and laser fire as the ship charges at them, Tasken whispered to himself. "I'm sorry it seems that we both had the same fate you and I." he laughs. "But I will out do you again as it seems as even though I will die I'm going to take one down with me!" he roars and soon his ship collides with one of the Zeram cruisers causing both cruisers to be crushed by the shear impact utterly destroying them Tasken smiled as the deck starts to cave in. "Looks like I'm about to fly with you soon, Carl." Both of the ships explode in a large blast as his body incinerated with the fires.

* * *

><p>"That idiot!" Andrew laughs maniacally he couldn't stop his laughter after one of the ships destroyed one of the Zeram cruisers by ramming into it. "Does he think that we need both ships to strike down the rest of the skirmish! Ha! That man must be such a fool to challenge us like that lets charge at them and destroy them!" he said confident in battle.<p>

"No…" said Cerlis who casually walked up behind Oikonny, The ape looks at the feline trying to keep his excitement on hold.

"Why not, we can take down those ships without even lifting a finger; with one Zeram we can destroy them!" he laughs but was soon silenced when Cerlis looks at him with his piercing gaze and said.

"We need to be patient and wait till we seize the other planets; did you see how your uncle had conquered almost the entire Lylat System? He had patience, careful planning, and regroup enough of his army to launch a large planetary system attack against Corneria." He walks to the large window and looks at the retreating Cornerian ships. "Knowing General Pepper, he should be trying to hire the Star Fox team right now trying to destroy our forces on the planets…" a "beep!" was heard from the console where the raven was and a big screen appeared in front of the window, showing a fox's face, it was Vulin.

"Hey Employer, should we go after the retreating forces? We can take them down in a matter of a minute." He said annoyed, Cerlis shook his head.

"Do not Pursue, we will go back to Venom, as of now we have this place secured." He laughs and Oikonny looks at Cerlis with a question look.

"This person isn't normal."

* * *

><p>Cody watched from one of the windows of the carrier seeing the Cornerian cruiser with Tasken on board burst into flames and into tiny metallic pieces along with the remains of the Zeram cruiser.<p>

"Tasken!" he yelled out and banged on the window with a fist, his team was standing watching outside the window as well, Harry looks down and closing his eyes, Kina puts a hand onto her chest and looks down with closed eyes as well, Han looks away cursing under his breath, Cody falls to his knees, tears filling his sky colored eyes. "Why!" he said as he sobs and curses, Kina approaches Cody and puts a hand on his hand.

"Cody… the commander… what he did was for us to get some time to escape…" she said trying to calm the crying vulpine; he looks at her from the corner of his eye.

"He… he was the closest person to a father I had." He said. "And… he's… he's… Gone…" he said the last words with utter slowness, Harry walks to Cody.

"Cody… I don't know what it feels like to lose your parents, but we are still here with you, what the commander did was much like bravery he did what he can to get us to safety…" he puts a hand onto Cody's back. "We lost a good commander… and a father figure to you…" Cody was still sadden by the events that taken place and Harry's words didn't help him recover, Han huffed a little ignoring what was going on, Cody closed his eyes still mourning Tasken's death, both Harry and Kina tried to calm him down but the effort was in vain, at last Hans got up and shoved Kina and Harry aside and picks up Cody by the collar of his uniform and glared at him in his eyes.

"Cody!" he yelled at the vulpine. "Stop crying! The commander is long gone now we couldn't do anything to help do you hear me! All we can do is warn General Pepper about what happened I know Tasken was a father to you when you lost yours but Crying about it won't ever work, he's never coming back not him and not your father! Understand!" The hawk's tone was harsh and cold and he was right, the vulpine looks down still crying that he couldn't do anything, Harry puts a hand on Han's shoulder.

"Han that's enough, Cody is hurt cant you see that!" He growled at him warningly, Kina nodded.

"Harry's right, Han, Cody is still hurt from the fact of his father being dead and now he lost another father… his father's friend." She said defensively, Han stared at the young vulpine he held in front of him, he spits on the cold steel floor as he drops Cody.

"I though you were supposed to be tougher than that Starwind, but here I am following a fool and a brat…" The hawk walks away his hands in his pockets. "If you want to talk to me ever again, show me how much a man you become after a long while, if you still haven't improved when we meet again then don't you ever come back to me again… I swear on the goddess's name." he continues his stride down the hallway, Kina and Harry watched the hawk walk away and disappear from view, Harry picks up Cody and puts the vulpine's arm on his back.

"I'm sorry Cody… Han is worried about you just as we are…" he sighs. "He's… just different than us okay?" he starts walking him to his quarters while Kina watches them both walk down to it, having her emerald eyes focused on Cody.

"Cody…" she looks down and whispered to herself. "I'm sorry…"

Harry takes Cody to his room door; He opens it and walks in setting Cody down on his bed, Cody said nothing, lying on the bed being almost lifeless if he wasn't breathing and Harry sat down in a chair besides Cody's bed, no one spoke as silence was dominating the room, they sat there for what seemed to be hours until Harry broke the silence.

"Cody… I'm sorry." The canine said trying to pick the right words to continue his speech, Cody turns away from him.

"Its not your Fault Harry… I'm weak just like what Han said." The vulpine said. "I should have at least been stronger like how he is." Harry shook his head and said in an all knowing voice.

"Han doesn't know better, that Hawk thinks that every leader is tough, but he needs to know that some actually are not that tough, people have emotions as well so you can't expect anyone to be a tough guy." Cody said nothing to him as he sighed; Harry looks out of the window into deep space looking at the stars. "Maybe I should have said it to him in the first place." He scratches the back of his head. "Oh well… my fault." Cody looks at the canine and then looks away.

"Star Squadron will be disbanded, until I can recollect my thoughts." He said in a sorrowful voice.

"I pretty much knew you were going to say that…" Harry said patting the young vulpine shoulder. "Han just walked out on us and Andres turns up missing, I and Kina are the only ones left of the squadron, I guess having the team disbanded is probably a good thing to do for now." He stands up and looks at the window again. "I'll go back to my parent's job and work in Space Dynamics again, I'm pretty sure Kina is going to… well… go back to her parents." The canine looks at Cody. "What will you do?" Cody doesn't say anything for a moment then he said.

"I'm just going to stay home." Harry sighed when that was said then he walks out of Cody's room after he said.

"Well good luck Starwind I hope our paths may cross sometime again, see you later." Harry walked out of Cody's room and the door slides in shut, the vulpine closes his eyes and soon falls asleep, as the ships return to the path of Corneria.


End file.
